sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Primal Fear (film)
| music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Michael Chapman | editing = David Rosenbloom | studio = Rysher Entertainment | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 130 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $102.6 millionPrimal Fear (1996). Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-01-16. }} Primal Fear is a 1996 American neo-noir crime-thriller film, based on William Diehl's 1993 novel of the same name and directed by Gregory Hoblit. The film tells the story of a Chicago defense attorney who believes that his altar boy client is not guilty of murdering an influential Catholic Archbishop. Primal Fear was a box office success and earned mostly positive reviews, with Edward Norton making a strong showing in his film debut. He was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor and won a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture.Golden Globe Awards for 'Primal Fear' Retrieved 2017-05-09. Plot Martin Vail (Richard Gere) is a Chicago defense attorney who loves the spotlight and does everything he can to get his high-profile clients acquitted on legal technicalities. One day, he sees a news report about the arrest of Aaron Stampler (Edward Norton), a 19-year-old altar boy from Kentucky with a severe stutter, who is accused of brutally murdering the beloved Archbishop Rushman (Stanley Anderson). Vail jumps at the chance to represent the young man, pro bono. During his meetings at the County jail with Stampler, Vail comes to believe that his client is innocent, much to the chagrin of the prosecutor (and Vail's former lover), Janet Venable (Laura Linney). As the trial begins, Vail discovers that powerful civic leaders, including the corrupt state's attorney John Shaughnessy (John Mahoney), have lost millions of dollars in real estate investments due to a decision by the Archbishop not to develop on certain church lands. The Archbishop received numerous death threats as a result. Following a tip from a former altar boy about a videotape involving Stampler, Vail makes a search of the Archbishop's apartment and finds a VHS tape of Stampler being forced to have sex with another altar boy and a girl named Linda Forbes. Vail is now in a dilemma: introducing this evidence would make Stampler more sympathetic to the jury; but it would also give him a motive for the murder, which Venable is unable to establish. When Vail confronts his client and accuses him of having lied, Stampler breaks down crying and suddenly transforms into a new persona: a violent sociopath who calls himself "Roy" and confesses to the murder of the Archbishop. When this incident is over, Stampler once again becomes passive and shy, and appears to have no recollection of the personality switch - what he calls having "lost time." Molly Arrington (Frances McDormand), the psychiatrist examining Stampler, is convinced that he has dissociative identity disorder caused by years of abuse at the hands of his father. Vail does not want to hear this, because he knows that he cannot enter an insanity plea during an ongoing trial. Vail slowly sets up a confrontation in court by dropping hints about the Archbishop's abusive tendencies, as well as Stampler's multiple personalities. He also has the sex tape delivered to Venable, knowing she will realize who sent it and—since she is under intense pressure from both Shaughnessy and her boss Bud Yancy to deliver a guilty verdict—will use it as proof of motive. Vail puts Stampler on the witness stand and gently questions him about the abuse he suffered at the Archbishop's hands. After Venable questions him harshly during cross-examination, Stampler turns into "Roy" in open court and attacks her, threatening to snap her neck if anyone comes near him. He is subdued by courthouse marshals and rushed back to his holding cell. The judge dismisses the jury in favor of a bench trial and then finds Stampler not guilty by reason of insanity, remanding him to a maximum security mental hospital. Venable is fired for losing the case and allowing the Archbishop's crimes, which both the Catholic Church and the city council had been trying to hide for the past ten years, to come to public light. Vail visits Stampler in his cell to tell him of the dismissal. Stampler says he recalls nothing of what happened in the courtroom, having again "lost time". Just as Vail is leaving, Stampler asks him to "tell Miss Venable I hope her neck is okay", which he could not have been able to remember if he had "lost time". When Vail confronts him, Stampler reveals that he had faked multiple personality disorder. No longer stuttering, he brags about having murdered Archbishop Rushman, as well as Linda. When Vail says "There never was a Roy", Stampler replies, "There never was an Aaron, counselor". A stunned and disillusioned Vail walks away as Stampler taunts him from his cell. Cast * Richard Gere as Martin Vail * Laura Linney as Janet Venable * John Mahoney as John Shaughnessy * Alfre Woodard as Judge Shoat * Frances McDormand as Dr. Molly Arrington * Edward Norton as Roy/Aaron Stampler * Reg Rogers as Jack Connerman * Terry O'Quinn as Bud Yancy * Andre Braugher as Tommy Goodman * Steven Bauer as Joey Pinero * Joe Spano as Abel Stenner * Tony Plana as Martinez * Stanley Anderson as Archbishop Rushman * Maura Tierney as Naomi Chance * Jon Seda as Alex * Kenneth Tigar as Weil Soundtrack The soundtrack included Portuguese fado song "Canção do Mar" sung by Dulce Pontes. Reception Primal Fear received positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives it a 74% positive rating based on reviews from 43 critics, with an average score of 6.7 out of 10. The site's consensus states "A straightforward, entertaining thriller with a crackerjack performance by Edward Norton".Primal Fear Movie Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2011-01-16. According to Janet Maslin, the film has a "good deal of surface charm", but "the story relies on an overload of tangential subplots to keep it looking busy." Roger Ebert wrote, "the plot is as good as crime procedurals get, but the movie is really better than its plot because of the three-dimensional characters." Ebert awarded Primal Fear three-and-a-half stars out of a possible four, described Gere's performance as one of the best in his career, praised Linney for rising above what might have been a stock character, and applauded Edward Norton for offering a "completely convincing" portrayal. The film spent three weekends at the top of the U.S. box office. Accolades Norton's depiction of Aaron Stampler earned him multiple awards and nominations. The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2003: AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains: ** Aaron Stampler – Nominated Villain * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Courtroom Drama Film See also * Trial movies * Feigned madness * Plot twist References External links * * * * Category:1996 films Category:English-language films Category:1990s crime drama films Category:1990s crime thriller films Category:1990s legal films Category:1990s psychological thriller films Category:1990s thriller drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American legal drama films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Courtroom films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Dissociative identity disorder in films Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Films about lawyers Category:Films about religion Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on crime novels Category:Films directed by Gregory Hoblit Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Films shot in West Virginia Category:Films produced by Gary Lucchesi Category:Legal thriller films Category:Neo-noir Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Rysher Entertainment films Category:Works about judgement Courtroom dramas